Call of Duty: Modern Warfare
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty franchise, serving as the fourth game in the main series. It is the first game in the series to have a modern setting and is also the first game in the series not to be set in World War II. Being the first game in the series to have a modern setting, it is set in the Second Russian Civil War. It is also the first entry into the Modern Warfare story line. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Prologue: Crew Expendable - Russia ** Player: Sgt. Harry Sanderson, SAS ** Objective: Train, then raid MEC ship near Russia to recover weapons manifest. * M1: Blackout - Russia ** Player: Cpl. Yuri Harkov, Russian Army ** Objective: Fight past the countryside with Russians and Price, engage forces in the village and destroy the radio tower before rescuing the informant, then meet up with SAS. * M2: Hunted - Russia ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Fight past countryside and villages to escape pursuing Communist forces. * M3: Charlie Don't Surf - Middle East ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Assault the city and fight through the streets to engage the supply buildings. * M4: Dry River Town - Middle East ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Fight through the streets and buildings, destroying positions and fighting infantry and defend a ridge and tank from enemy assaults. * M5: War Gallery - Middle East ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Defend Abrams tank and fight in the streets to clear away resistance. * M6: Shock and Awe - Middle East ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Fight enemy positions in desert and assault the city outskirts. * M7: Death from Above - Middle East ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Battle positions in the city, defend US held buildings and then escape. * M8: Safehouses - Russia ** Player: Cpl. Yuri Harkov, Russian Army ** Objective: Fight through the houses to destroy supplies and search for Asad. * M9: Designated Marksman - Russia ** Player: Cpl. Yuri Harkov, Russian Army ** Objective: Fend off attacks by Communists and fight to escape. * M10: Sins of the Father - Russia ** Player: Cpl. Yuri Harkov, Russian Army ** Objective: Assault the Communist held town to confront Viktor Rakhaev. * M11: Immediate Actions - Middle East ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Fight enemy positions and destroy camps and supply bases in the desert. * M12: That's No sandstorm - Middle East ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Defend desert hill positions from enemy assaults. * M13: One Shot, One Kill - Russia ** Player: Lt. John Price, SAS ** Objective: In flashback, search for Imran Rakhaev in Pripyat. * M14: Ultimatum - Russia ** Player: Cpl. Yuri Harkov, Russian Army ** Objective: Rescue MacTavish and fight to destroy the power station. * M15: Heat - Russia ** Player: Cpl. Yuri Harkov, Russian Army ** Objective: Fight your way to the ICBM site and kill Al Asad. * M16: All In - Middle East ** Player: Sgt. Phillip Chen, USMC ** Objective: Defend US lines from enemy assaults and destroy enemy convoys. * M17: No Fighting in the War Room - Russia ** Player: Sgt. Harry Sanderson, SAS ** Objective: Enter the ICBM base and reach the control room to stop the missile countdown. * M18: Endgame - Russia ** Player: Sgt. Harry Sanderson, SAS ** Objective: Escape from pursuing Communists and get to the bridge. Characters Special Air Service * John Price * Harry Sanderson * Gary Ryan * MacMillan Russian Army * Yuri Harkov * Komarov * Nikolai * Kalinin * Gridiev * Malenkov * Lebedev * Kiselev * Dmitri Petrenko United States Marine Corps * Phillip Chen * Sanchez * Michael Carver * Jake Griggs * Emily Pelayo * Gaines * Martinez * Roycewicz * Lopez * Griff * Volker * Smith Socialist Worker's Red Army * Imran Rakhaev * Viktor Rakhaev Middle Eastern Coalition * Hamid Al-Asad Factions Friendly * Russian Army * United States Marine Corps ** (First Force Recon) * Special Air Service Enemy * Socialist Worker's Red Army * Middle Eastern Coalition Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps Russian Army vs Red Army * Bloc * Countdown * Downpour * Forest * Hill Creek * Overgrown * Pipeline * Vacant * Wet Work US Marines vs MEC * Ambush * Backlot * Crash * Crossfire * District * Dusk * Invasion * Marshes * Showdown * Strike * Suburbs Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** C4 x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Juggernaut ** UAV Jammer ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Sleight of Hand ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 5 – Air Strike * 7 – Helicopter Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A2 * M4 Carbine * AKM * SIG 550 * G3 * FN Fal * M14 Sub Machine Guns * MP5 * Uzi * AK-74u * CAR 15 Sniper Rifles * M40 * M21 * Dragunov * Barrett 50 Cal Light Machine Guns * Minimi SAW * RPD * M60 Sidearms * M9 * M1911 * MP443 * Desert Eagle Shotguns * W1200 * M4 Benelli Launchers * RPG-7 * SMAW * Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger Grenades * Frag * Smoke * Flashbang * Stun Equipment * C4 * Claymore Knives * Knife Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope * Barrel – ** Silencer * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * Russian – ** T-72 * American – ** M1 Abrams Air Craft * Russian – ** Mi-28 ** Mig-29 * American – ** AH-1 Cobra ** UH60 Blackhawk ** F-16 ** AV 8B Harrier Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** BMP-2 ** BM-21 ** Ural 4320 ** UAZ 469 * American – ** M2A2 Bradley ** Humvee * Middle Eastern – ** Technical Secondary Modes Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a new feature in the series, where up to four players, online of cooperatively, play in arenas and fight targets and destroy as much of the destructible environment as possible in order to gain the highest score before a time limit runs out. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games